I spy a spark
by Fangirrling
Summary: Malia chooses to end her relationship with Stiles due to there no longer being a 'spark' between them. She soon realizes that he and a certain banshee have amazing chemistry. She ends up doing anything in her power to get them together. Stydia fic.
1. The breakup

**Okay, hey guys this my first ever fanfiction so I'm learning. I really love Teen Wolf and thought it was about time I wrote a fanfic, as I love reading other people's. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Slowly, Stiles pulled on his T- Shirt. "What happens to your shoulder?"

Startled, he turned around swiftly. "Woah! Malia what the hell are you doing here? It's midnight!" He exclaimed. She stared back at him wide eyed, stifled a sigh and replied. "We need to talk." She said bluntly. Stiles answered with a reluctant okay and sat down on his bed. She slumped next to him. They sat in silence for a few seconds, staring into nothingness.

"I've been thinking," she began, "You and me? It's not what it used to be. You've been... sort distant. I don't what it is but you smell... of. And let's not ignore the fact that you don't want **_us_** time any more. I'm trying but you don't to want spend time with me romantically." She paused and looked over Stiles he sat with his head bowed as if accepting what was about to happen. Malia continued, "I just think I'm chasing something that's not coming back. So, Stiles. Oh god. This is difficult. Okay...So Stiles, I'm ending it with you."

"What? Malia? No!" Stiles turned to her holding of her hands, looking deep into her eyes searching for something. She pulled away, stood up, grabbed her bag and headed towards his bedroom window. "Malia, wait!" Stiles lurched forward and grabbed hold of her arm. They stood facing each other. Silence. Malia fought back the tears, she never imagined it being so difficult.

"Malia please. I can explai-"

"No! Stiles! Please just... let me go! We have no real chemistry anymore. I can't just feel it, I can smell it. So please Stiles, listen to me! We have to finish this!"

"Malia!" He shouted but she had already gone.

* * *

"Wait a minute. So she just sorta broke up with you? Just like that?" Scott questioned.

"Just. Like. That." He replied slowly, then took another swig from the bottle, "Dude, I know we've been distant and shit. Me and you I mean. Not me and and uhhh Malia. But I've had my reasons, man. You wouldn't break with me, would you? Bro? Would you?" Stiles slurred.

"Stiles, you're my brother. I know that whatever is bothering you, you will tell me in your own time." Scott answered his slightly intoxicated friend.

"Thanks man! That means a lot!" Stiles said a little too emotionally.

After Scott had discovered what had happened, he had taken Stiles to their old spot in the woods to do the well known ritual of bromance that is getting you're best friend drunk after a breakup. As Stiles did for Scott when he and Alison were taking a break, all those years ago. Of course, Scott himself knew he couldn't get drunk but he had to be there for Stiles and this is what he needed. Besides someone had to drive them home!

"You know what Scott. When I think about it. I uhhhh you know...wasn't that shocked. I was sad yes but I could...feel us becoming more ...less like people who dated...you know?" Scott was shocked that Stiles managed to form a sentence that vaguely made sense.

"Yeah-the whole pack could sense it! Me, Liam even Theo, we knew that something wasn't there between you two." Scott said a little too eagerly.

"You know what? I love you Scott! I really do!" Stiles whispered

"I think we need to get you home. Come on Stiles, up you get."

Scott helped Stiles up and into his rental car (Stiles' jeep seemed beyond repair so the rental was his father's 'gift' to him.) and drove him home as Stiles whispered the odd thing in is alcohol induced slumber.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter. I apologise for the lack of stydia interaction I'll make up for it in future chapters. I do promise some really cute stydia moments very soon so keep an eye out. This chapter was sort of laying the foundation for the story. Hope you liked it all the same**


	2. The spark

**Hey people! Here's the second chapter. Thanks so much for reading my fic, I really appreciate it! I just want to say that I dont know much about education in the US cos I live in England so I'm sorry if I haven't written the school part accurately. Anyways, hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

The next morning Stiles stumbled into the school corridors with one of the worst headaches he'd ever had. "Screw Scott for letting me get drunk on a Sunday night," he thought. He managed to reach his locker when he was met by the person he wanted to see the least, Malia.

"Hey, Stiles." She said cheerfully

"Um, Malia? Wha-what are you doing here? We broke up. Remember?" He said grumply. Although that was probably because of the hangover.

"So?"

"So Malia. It's a little awkward talking to you right now, well because you dumped me. It's just weird, okay? I know you spent most of your life as a coyote but that concept can't be that hard to grasp for you, can it?" He said in a way that made him sound a little too heart broken.

"Well, I don't feel awkward. I think it's simple. We were dating and now we're not. But I still like you Stiles. I want you to be happy so... friends?" As Malia finished her sentence, she extended her hand offering it to him to shake.

Stiles was dumbfounded by the statement Malia just made but it made sense.

"Uhh okay. Friends!" They shook on it.

* * *

Still feeling as if he'd been trampled on by a hundred elephants, Stiles slumped into his seat. He groaned as he attempted to grab his maths textbooks from his bag. His limbs felt heavy and so his actions were a lot more difficult than usual. He heard a giggle from somewhere and attempted to turn his body round to where it was coming from but failed and so just turned his head instead.

"You think this funny Lydia?" He said in an accusing, yet playful way.

"A little. But mostly I just find you entertaining in general." She replied as equally as playful Stiles.

"Was that meant to be a complement, Miss Martin? Because it didn't feel like a complement." Stiles said, mock hurt.

"Oh, Stiles it can be whatever you want it to be." Answered with a semi patronising tone.

"Okay class," their maths teacher interrupted, "today we will just be doing revision of what we've been doing so far this semester. Please turn to page 360 in your textbooks."

The sound of mumbling and pages turning wasn't enough to distract Malia from flirtation going on between her ex boyfriend and a little Miss Martin."Hmmm," she thought to herself, "I spy a spark."

* * *

It was lunchtime. The 'inner circle' sat together. Theo positioned himself right next to Scott straight away, Scott wasn't that interested as he was to busy thinking about Kira's problem, Liam and Hayden sat opposite each other making puppy dog eyes, Mason stared over at the lacrosse field at the incredibly hot boys and Stiles sat on the other side of Scott wondering where the hell Lydia and Malia were.

Elsewhere, Lydia walked from the cafeteria towards the pack's usual seating area outside when she was stopped by a certain werecoyote.

"Lydia! Wait!" Malia shouted.

Lydia stopped and turned around, waiting for Malia to catch up to her.

"What?" Lydia said a little to impatiently as Malia met her.

"Walk with me." Malia ignored Lydia's flabbergasted expression and just kept walking. She knew where Lydia was headed.

Lydia was more than a little shocked that Malia wanted to walk with her to lunch. Sure, they had spent time together but it was usually as requested by someone else and that someone was mostly Stiles. Her mind wandered for a second at the thought of Stiles but she quickly snapped out of it.

"So, you and Stiles." Malia teased.

"Sorry...WHAT?" Lydia stopped in her tracks. What was Malia implying? That Lydia was trying to steal Stiles away from her? Lydia would never do that. It was **so** against the girl code.

"You know, you and _Stiles"_ Malia said again.

Lydia could not believe what she was hearing Malia seriously thought this low of Lydia? Sure, she had once been a popular 'bitch' who hid her academic talent but even then she'd never attempt to steal someone else's boyfriend. No matter how attractive they had become! There she was again. Daydreaming about Stiles. She had to stop doing that.

"Look Malia. I would never dream of stealing anyone's boyfriend. I'm just not li-" she was interrupted by Malia, mid sentence.

"Oh, don't worry. Me and Stiles aren't dating anymore. We broke up."

"Um. What? When? Umm...How?" Lydia tried to say it solemnly but it came out a little to cheerful for someone who was trying to comfort their friend after a breakup.

Malia noticed Lydia's heart racing. She explained everything. How she had broken it off with Stiles on saturday because there was nothing between them anymore, how he'd tried to stop her leaving and even up to the point where they'd agreed to stay friends afterwards. Lydia listened well, every so often adding the odd friendly gasp or word of encouragement.

They talked until they reached the table, where they were met by the whole gang. They were all enjoying eating their lunch (though Liam and Hayden seemed to be more engrossed in each other's eyes). Stiles looked up from his sandwich and moved his eyes swiftly to Lydia as she sat down. Malia couldn't help noticing how fast both Stiles and Lydia's hearts were beating as soon they lay eyes on each other.

"Oh, there it is again,"she thought once more, "that little spark."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I apologise for any typos. Sometimes my spelling isn't that great! Hope you liked this chapter despite its flaws. xx**


	3. The plan

**Okay, please don't kill me! I know it's taking forever to post a new chapter but here it is. So sorry it this long! Please forgive me.**

.

"You ok?" Scott asked his best friend as he helped himself to food from Stiles' fridge.

"What? Yeah I'm fine... Why?"

"Well, it's not even been 3 weeks since you and Malia broke up? And you've also been staring into the distance for the past five minutes saying nothing."

"Oh right, yeah sorry Scott. I've just sorta been thinking." Stiles answered.

"About ... "

"I was thinking about the fact the you keep stealing from my fridge."

Scott could tell he was lying. Not only was Scott a werewolf with supernatural hearing but he was also Stiles oldest friend, he always knew when Stiles was lying.

"Oh really? Are you sure you weren't daydreaming about a certain 5'3 Strawberry blonde banshee?" Scott teased.

"Lydia? What? God no. Pfft. She doesn't even cross my mind." Stiles lied. She had crossed his mind at least 20 times before breakfast.

The doorbell rang. Which Stiles was thankful for as the conversation with Scott was getting a little bit awkward. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Malia!? And... Lydia? What the hell are you doing here?"

Lydia looked just as confused as Stiles. Malia pushed past him and Lydia, walked into the kitchen where Scott was sitting. Stiles and Lydia were left standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Scott," Malia said in her 'on a mission' tone, "I need to talk to you, urgently.".

"So...," Lydia said, "how are you Mr Stilinski?"

"Good, great. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I mean Malia urgently wanted to talk to Scott but you don't seem to be here for the same reason."

"Malia dragged me here. Not sure why. She's kinda been acting strange lately."

"What d'you mean, strange?" He questioned.

" Well, she's been overly friendly. I mean sharing food and going shopping friendly. I like spending time with her but Malia hates shopping and she's always moaning about how long it takes me to decide what to buy or that he feet hurt from walking around the mall." Lydia decided to leave out the part where Malia constantly questioned her on feelings towards Stiles. For obvious reasons, she didn't think that was appropriate.

"Hmm interesting, she's sorta been overly friendly with me too! And considering we recently broke up by her choice, it is a little strange. It's sorta interesting dontcha think?" Stiles replied.

Lydia looked at him for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed, his whiskey coloured eyes focused. He was deducting. She could always tell when was trying to figure something out. It was a look she was used to on him. She found him incredibly attractive when he did it. Man, how she just wanted to grab him and.. GOD she had to stop doing that. Daydreaming about Stiles will get her into trouble one of these days.

"What's wrong Malia? It sounded sort of important. Is someone in trouble?" Asked Scott, with his concerned Alpha voice.

"No, Scott no one's in trouble it's just...tell me do you sense it too?" Malia was sure that e understood what she was saying.

"Sense what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you know what I'm talking about," Malia saw the blank look on Scott's face. She sighed for a second but continued talking, "can't you sense the amazing chemistry between Stiles and Lydia. It's sorta like pheromones in the air something. I dunno what it really is but they just seem perfect for each other."

"They're pretty good together...I guess." Scott was shocked, Malia didn't sound the slightest bit jealous of Lydia and Stiles. Of course, Scott had noticed the chemistry between the two. He remembers talking to Kira about in Eichen house. He knew how good they were together, but he didn't think Malia would notice.

The alpha noticed that Malia had a strange look on her face. She was plotting something BIG.

"I have a plan," she said," and I need your help!"


End file.
